


the berry

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Berries, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Он увидел свои привычные любимые ботинки с окрашенными лиловым носками, а дальше ноги были в полупрозрачных чулках – белых, в светло-голубую полоску. Не веря себе же, рукой, свободной от корзинки, Киллуа ощупал пышный подол платья. Пальцы примяли пушистые накрахмаленные кружева опрятного передника.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts).



Теплый ветер шумно трепал кроны невысоких пестрых боярышников, гнущихся к земле под тяжестью поспевающих гроздей ягод. Головокружительно пахло тысячелистником, кошеной травой и душистой, перезрелой на летнем солнце земляникой. О чем-то своем мелодично переговаривались лесные пичужки. Невдалеке слышалось журчание запруженной реки.

Киллуа сидел на корточках в осыпающейся цветущей траве, вдыхая полной грудью свежий воздух, и собирал тянущуюся к теплому солнцу землянику, мясистую, чересчур крупную и красную для дикой лесной.

Перезрелая земляника текла даже от малейших прикосновений, пачкала пальцы липким соком. Плотно плетеная корзинка наполнялась удручающе медленно. Одну Киллуа клал туда, с десяток и больше – себе в рот. Они таяли на языке яркой сочной сладостью. Дарили наслаждение, от которого Киллуа даже жмурился. Он делал долгие паузы и жевал ягоду за ягодой, раскусывал мелкие семечки, слушая сливающиеся монотонные звуки жизни лесной природы. Он так отвлёкся и расслабился, что даже не ощутил, не заметил рядом чужого присутствия, пока его не окликнули:

– Эй-эй! Кто это там такой хорошенький хозяйничает на моей полянке?

Блаженно смакующий вкусную землянику Киллуа изумленно раскрыл глаза.

Прямо перед ним, в тени развесистого дуба, окружённого колким кустарником, стоял высокий молодой парень, темноволосый и смуглый. Солнце пятнисто играло тенями на его голом торсе, плясало золотистыми искрами-отблесками в пристальном взгляде янтарных глаз.  
Одет он был странно, как косплеер или герой некой сказки, о которой Киллуа где-то когда-то читал или слышал.  
На голове, меж жестких даже на вид волос, торчали звериные уши, а позади виднелся такой же расцветки хвост с белым кончиком. Этот человек был одет в шорты из темного меха и в точно такие же пушистые перчатки. Было в его облике, несмотря на дрянной маскарадный костюм, что-то знакомое и притягательное. Создалось ощущение, что Киллуа его давно знает, но имя, крутившееся на языке, ускользнуло, просыпалось из памяти, словно песок сквозь пальцы.

Чересчур внимательный взгляд был куда жарче летнего дня. И Киллуа покраснел, мысленно зацепившись за слово «хорошенький».

– Я Гон, – представился собеседник. Звериные уши, торчащие в виде двух треугольников, при этом дрогнули, словно были живыми, а вовсе не частью костюма.

– Кто ты? – не очень-то дружелюбно спросил Киллуа и нахмурился, ощущая странную перемену в настроении.

– Тот, – ответил Гон, – кто в полной мере владеет этим местом. А злое личико тебе не идет.

И он улыбнулся так, что сердце у Киллуа пропустило удар. Его – упрекали. Это было очевидно, неожиданно, и неприятно. И в полной мере возмутительно! С какой стати кто-то в лесу диктует Киллуа, какое лицо делать?!

Стоп. А зачем Киллуа – в лесу? Для кого собирает ягоды земляники? Память снова дала непривычный зыбкий сбой. Киллуа не знал ответов на эти вопросы.

Назвавшийся Гоном все смотрел на него, не моргая, не отводя пристального внимательного взгляда. А Киллуа зло стиснул ручку своей плетеной корзинки и молчал, озлобленный и озадаченный слишком внезапным появлением и последующим смятением.

Повисла оглушающая тишина. Листья на ветру больше не дрожали, не шелестела поникшая трава. Даже птицы замолкли. Киллуа оглянулся – мир вокруг него будто замер, угрожающе потемнел – солнце скрылось за рваным низким облаком.

В этой звенящей тишине голос Гона был громким и предельно четким:

– Все эти ягоды мои, девочка, – насмешливо проговорил он, словно его недовольство рассеялось. – Каждая, что лежит у тебя в корзинке.

Какая же я тебе девочка, только и успел подумать Киллуа, но опустил взгляд, не желая больше смотреть на Гона, и тут же изумленно охнул. Он увидел свои привычные любимые ботинки с окрашенными лиловым носками, а дальше ноги были в полупрозрачных чулках – белых, в светло-голубую полоску. Не веря себе же, рукой, свободной от корзинки, Киллуа ощупал пышный подол платья. Пальцы примяли пушистые накрахмаленные кружева опрятного передника.  
На голове стало непривычно тяжело: Киллуа прошелся вверх – от юбки по груди, прямо к уложенным волосам. В них он нащупал высокий, тяжелый атласный бант.

– Красивый бантик, – а чертов Гон все не унимался. – Прямо к твоим ботиночкам подходит, и такой же фиолетовый, будто фиалки в моем лесу.

– Иди ты! – огрызнулся в ответ Киллуа, не понимая, куда делись его привычные повседневные майка и шорты. С какого вдруг перепугу, почему он разряжен, словно сельская девица на весеннем карнавале?!

– Не раньше, чем ты снимешь с себя это голубое платьице, моя крошка, – не согласился Гон. – Выбирай: или все происходит быстро и сразу, или плати по поцелую за каждую украденную ягодку. Все должны платить, когда забирают мое.

В легком, игривом тоне Гона была такая угроза, что Киллуа поежился, будто бы ему внезапно сделалось зябко от мысли, что этот странный лесной мир мог и в самом деле принадлежать Гону. Он хотел возразить, но не смог и рта раскрыть. Язык словно прилип к небу, а тело Киллуа налилось томной тяжестью. В попытке понять, что с ним такое случилось, он двинул руками, но они стали неловкими, плохо ощущаемыми, точно ватными.

Корзинка выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев и с шелестом упала в траву. С трудом собранные ягоды вприпрыжку посыпались в разные стороны. Гон вальяжно нагнулся, поднял одну самую крупную, затем медленно распрямился, зажав ягоду зубами, и сочно раскусил. Капля сока обогнула его подбородок. Гон хищно облизнулся, глядя Киллуа прямо в глаза, и, перешагнув просыпанные ягоды, подошел к нему вплотную.

– Тут все мое, – продолжил пояснять Гон. – Если я захочу, время остановится и птицы перестанут петь. Захочу – ветер утихнет. Захочу – ты замрешь и станешь послушно платить мне. За то, что забрал без спроса.

Он ловко задрал пышную шуршащую юбку Киллуа. Теплые, чуть шершавые пальцы прошлись по ногам в мягкой пробной ласке: вверх-вниз. А потом Гон, словно осмелев, с нажимом огладил кожу, почти тут же обхватывая худое бедро Киллуа своей рукой.

Жаркие мурашки пробежались по всему телу, обратились теплой щекоткой вдоль позвоночника, медленно подползли к затылку, кольнули под языком.  
К Киллуа возвратился дар речи. Сглотнув вязкую скупую слюну в пересохшем рту, он хотел возмутиться, чтобы Гон его так похабно не трогал. Но, когда Киллуа начал говорить, «не» куда-то беззвучно потерялось. Возможно, потому что Гон задействовал и вторую руку. И Киллуа низко, с придыханием произнес только:

– Трогай.

– Буду, – обрадовался Гон и задрал его юбку еще выше.

Киллуа захотелось провалиться сквозь землю – в бездонный сырой колодец и падать туда, и падать, пока не удастся достигнуть черных вод. До того было стыдно млеть от чужих наглых прикосновений! Гон двигал руками туда-сюда, оглаживая оба бедра, щекотно играл с коленками, лохматил пышный легкий подъюбник, тер кожу пальцами так, что та пылала.

– Да не девочка я, – почти простонал Киллуа, когда понял, что никакого белья на нем нет, а Гон полез выше – беспрепятственно огладил его ягодицы и забрал в кулак потяжелевший член.

– Это очевидно, – приторно понизил голос Гон и потер большим пальцем головку, растирая по ней проступившую каплю смазки. – Как и то, что ты хочешь меня. Хочешь мне заплатить.

Киллуа честно хотел возразить, как-нибудь грязно обругать Гона, но тот продолжал навязчивую, отвлекающую, такую откровенную ласку. Сердце у Киллуа задрожало, и ноги тоже ослабли. Он обессилено качнулся прямо навстречу Гону, и тот уверенно его придержал, тесно прижал к себе, обвил талию свободной рукой, поймал ртом его губы. Игриво втянул язык Киллуа в свой рот, продолжая волнующе сжимать эрекцию в своей ладони. А затем внезапно прекратил все ласки.

– Вот видишь, тут все, как я захочу, – расплылся Гон в довольной улыбке. – Так что ты выберешь?

– Сгинь, – слабо попросил Киллуа, и Гон выпустил из руки его член.

– Ну уж нет! Это просто жестоко. Сперва ты меня обокрал, а теперь еще и пытаешься отрицать очевидное. То, чего сам хочешь!

– Убирайся... – Киллуа успел только охнуть. Его мечта запоздало сбылась, и он – полетел. Правда, больно удариться не успел. Гон выпустил его из рук лишь затем, чтобы стремительно поймать над самой землей, когда щеки Киллуа уже колко коснулась трава.

– И не мечтай, – вся вкрадчивость из голоса Гона исчезла. Он снова приподнял Киллуа и легко, будто тот являлся небольшой плюшевой игрушкой, перевернул на живот, удерживая навесу лишь на одной руке. Поза была покорной и унизительной, но Киллуа уже не испытывал стыда. Ему было только ужасно жарко и трудно дышать. Возбуждение никуда не делось, щекотно касающийся юбки член все еще ныл неудовлетворением, напряженно подергивался, и Киллуа ощущал липкую влагу, что сочилась сейчас из головки, оставляла мокрые следы на мягкой ткани его наряда. Хотелось поерзать в руках Гона, хоть как-то потереться или коснуться себя, но Киллуа по-прежнему не мог распоряжаться собственным телом.

Гон быстро и зло дернул завязки его платья на спине, где-то у шеи, и то просто исчезло, словно в воздухе растворилось. Но фартук на Киллуа остался – белоснежный и кружевной. Киллуа видел, как он отвисает на груди. А Гон уже трогал его за доступно оттопыренный зад.

– А могли бы договориться, – задушевно произнес он, с нажимом проходясь пальцами между ягодиц.

– Да что ты делаешь, перестань... – слабо выдохнул Киллуа. Его ноги едва касались земли. А сердитый Гон сзади внезапно сделался агрессивнее и вроде бы даже больше ростом, чем был в начале. Куда больше. Киллуа успел только моргнуть, а трава внизу смазалась, ягоды стали похожи на точки. Он странно болтался в воздухе, с задранной кверху задницей, и пальцы Гона стали ощущаться на ней внушительнее и крупнее. Голова, опущенная вниз, болезненно закружилась. А Гон убрал от него руку и склонился, обжигая кожу ягодиц своим горячим дыханием, щекоча свисающими волосами и ушами. Он коснулся чем-то влажным и очень теплым сперва поясницы, а потом и прошелся по ложбинке между ягодиц, как раньше делал это пальцами. Оставленный мокрый след захолодило, и Киллуа удивленно выдохнул. Ощущение было острым и невероятно приятным, а когда Киллуа все же догадался, что Гон откровенно лижет его – тихо застонал. Лижет ТАМ. С агрессивным нажимом водит то кончиком, то длинно – лижуще всей поверхностью языка по плотно сомкнутому анусу, обильно увлажняя своей слюной.

Головокружение пульсировало в висках тупой болью и одновременно с ним накрывало нарастающим возбуждением. Киллуа казалось, что он вот-вот лишится всех чувств, когда Гон вдруг ввел в него язык. Лишь самый кончик. Это было так горячо и волнующе, и совсем не неприятно, там сзади, что в предоргазме член у Киллуа заломило и задергало, краткой болью отдалось в яичках. Он протяжно завыл, не в силах зажаться или хоть как-то помочь себе, но его напряженное тело, словно больше не подвластное странным чарам Гона, все затряслось от крупной, неистовой дрожи.

А Гон только растянул в стороны его ягодицы, втолкнул свой подвижный язык глубже – медленно, плавно расширяя узкий проход мягких мышц, по которому продвигался.Киллуа забился уже по-настоящему. Он со всей силы зажмурился и, кажется, правда упал в черный непроглядный колодец.

Очнулся Киллуа, сидя на коленях у Гона, крепко прижатый спиной к теплой груди. Тот лениво теребил кружево фартука у паха, и, проморгавшись, Киллуа рассмотрел, что он с наслаждением трогает мокрое пятно.

Гон был нормального размера, и птицы снова звонко щебетали в ветвях деревьев. Свежий ветер легко обдувал, касался разгоряченных щек Киллуа, даря живительную прохладу. А главное – он вновь владел своим телом, хотя то все еще было тяжелым и неподъемным от пережитой сладкой истомы.

– Ты испачкал фартук, – заметил Гон в ответ на его слабую возню. – Нет бы сразу согласился расплатиться...

– Черт с ним, – голос у Киллуа был хриплым, неузнаваемым. Он приподнял вверх ноги в полосатых чулках и обреченно их опустил. – Да что у тебя за магия такая?

– Все просто, – серьезно сказал Гон. – Я волк, а ты – девочка. В сказке можно все. Как во сне. Но твой сон принадлежит мне, запомни. И в нем нет ничего такого, чего бы тебе не хотелось.

– Сон? – по ощущениям Киллуа происходящее вовсе не было сном – все было настолько реальным. Даже слишком. Во снах никогда не бывало ни чувств, ни цветов, ни запахов. Ни такого незабываемого наслаждения.

– Сон. Но разве есть разница, если для нас сейчас все это по-настоящему? У меня вот есть роль – смущать и дарить наслаждение. Делать то, что ты сам всегда хотел. Продолжим?

Киллуа облизнул губы и кивнул, соглашаясь.

Продолжить было бы очень кстати. Возбуждение словно никуда не девалось, словно не было никакой передышки. Оно лишь нарастало, когда Гон уверенно и влажно поцеловал его в шею, сжал пальцами сосок через слегка колкое кружево.

Киллуа снова весь задрожал, а Гон только впился в кожу, оставляя засос, да оттянул сосок вперед, мягко разминая его пальцами.

Киллуа до того возбудился вновь, что готов был завыть в голос. В нетерпении он сам потянулся к себе под мешающий фартук, и принялся неловко дрочить, грубо стиснув изнывающую эрекцию сквозь тонкую хлопковую ткань. Но Гон почти тут же убрал руку с его груди и не позволил продолжить самоублажение. Киллуа чувствовал, как тот сам возбужден, и готов был проклясть его в этот момент за властность и неуместную сдержанность.

Но он промолчал, уже понимая, что лучше будет просто слушаться. И Гон не заставил себя долго ждать – поднял Киллуа и поставил перед собой на колени. Стянул с себя меховые шорты. Крупный, налитый силами член подпрыгнул и скользнул Киллуа прямо по лицу, мягко ткнулся в щеку.

– Оближи, – сказал Гон, и Киллуа послушно лизнул его в округлую теплую головку. Пальцы сами скользнули на ствол – упругий и очень нежный. Киллуа плавно двинул ими вперед, прижимая, оглаживая выступающие вены, и, когда Гон сдавленно застонал, и самому Киллуа вдруг тоже стало очень хорошо.

Он мягко втянул головку в рот и прошелся по ней языком в медленной, трепетной ласке. Погладил крепкую эрекцию Гона, перебирал его яички, а тот стоял, довольно постанывал, но не принуждал Киллуа брать в рот глубже. А потом запустил пальцы в его волосы. Начал гладить по голове, потянул, но не за пряди. Киллуа понял, что Гон медленно развязывает бант на его голове, и неожиданно для себя сам скользнул по стволу, принимая член в рот почти до горла. Это получилось так легко, что он от удивления сглотнул и чуть не подавился, когда Гон содрогнулся и кончил, заполнив рот сладко-соленой спермой, на вкус будто бы землянику присыпали солью. Киллуа ощущал сильные, напряженные пальцы, сжавшие его плечи. Но никакой боли не было. Лишь возбуждение, жар и какое-то странное, почти смешное ощущение самодовольства. Потому, что Гон весь подрагивал в оргазме, как недавно дрожал сам Киллуа. И это он, он смог заставить того испытать такое удовольствие!

Отдышавшись, Киллуа сам, даже охотно, повернулся к Гону спиной, когда тот потребовал. Оперся о коренастое дерево, призывно отставил бедра назад и замер, напрягшись в томительном ожидании. Но Гон не торопился, хотя и не медлил. И совсем не причинил ожидаемой Киллуа боли. Его влажный вылизанный член толкнулся внутрь неожиданно мягко и сразу глубоко. Замер на середине, а потом Гон с силой качнул бедрами, в несколько поступательных движений полностью насаживая Киллуа на себя, так что ягодицы плотно прижались к лобку. Это было невообразимо горячо, и внутри приятно распирало, жар снова накрыл с головой, в пояснице заныло и казалось, что яички и задний проход вот-вот лопнут от наполненности. Но ничего не случилось, Гон, хищно стискивая пальцами его бока, принялся размашисто двигаться, вынимая почти по головку и с порывистой силой врываясь обратно. Киллуа только восхищенно охал и с каждым толчком оседал по стволу дерева все ниже и ниже, пока Гон, вдруг снова ставший большим, не подхватил его на вес и не продолжил снова в воздухе, легко насаживая забывшегося в наслаждении Киллуа на себя.

Это длилось и длилось, а Гон, словно не знающий утомления и слабости, не отпускал, держал Киллуа, и снова – вниз головой. Кончив еще несколько раз, тот ощутил, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, что перед глазами – лишь красное с черным, что голова тяжелая, туманная, марево затмило все ощущения.

И вдруг он очнулся. Лежа головой на коленях у Гона. И никакого безумного непрекращающегося секса на весу. Никакого безумия вообще.  
Однако засос на шее адски болел.

Тело было вялым, будто не своим. Блаженная истома разлилась по конечностям.

Да что же это! И леса больше нет. И вот она – знакомая комната, где они с Гоном живут на Китовом острове. А чертова ягода земляники дрожит на веточке прямо у губ!

Когда Киллуа от удивления приоткрыл их, Гон положил ему на язык ароматную ягоду. Тот, еще не опомнившись, прожевал ее, но вяло, сок собрался у уголка рта. Гон подобрал каплю пальцем и с демонстративный удовольствием облизал его над лицом Киллуа.

Невыносимо сладко пахло земляникой и влажным лесом. И еще невыносимее – Гоном.

– Ешь? – слабо спросил Киллуа, с трудом сглотнув.

– У нас целый тазик ягод. Мито-сан собрала, – объявил Гон. И улыбнулся.

Краски в комнате были приглушенными, но лучи солнца, пробивающиеся между плотных штор и легких занавесок, чарующе плясали в его глазах, как во сне.

– Земляники... – слабо сказал Киллуа, ощущая, что все тело горит. Что от одного ягодного аромата низ живота скручивает еще сильнее, чем на момент пробуждения. – Почему моя голова у тебя на коленях, Гон?

– Ты звал меня во сне. По имени. И метался, – пояснил тот таким тоном, словно все знает. Словно все видит... Да он и видит. Тонкое летнее одеяло не способно ничего скрыть.

Киллуа натянул его на себя до носа, вспоминая, как воображаемый Гон говорил ему, что сны Киллуа принадлежат ему. А ведь выходит – не только сны! Правда, пугало то, что во сне Гон обрядил его в чулки и платье. Но сейчас, вспоминая об этом, Киллуа чуть было не кончил. И бедра Гона были такими же тёплыми, ну прямо, как там, когда они...

Словно в последний шанс на здравомыслие, что между ним и Гоном только дружба, Киллуа вцепился пальцами в одеяло так, что легкая ткань пододеяльника жалобно затрещала. А Гон молча потянул его вниз, до того настойчиво и властно, что Киллуа задрожал от усилившегося болезненного возбуждения.

Деваться ни от себя, ни от него было некуда.

И Киллуа разжал пальцы.


End file.
